


seen everything to see

by starlight_sugar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e07 Currents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x07 coda. There's a person, a girl, someone he cared about. She was fantastic, he remembers. She was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seen everything to see

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "i will follow you into the dark" by death cab for cutie. this is utter nonsense, i just needed a way to cope after the episode.

When he wakes up, there's nothing.

There's no people or walls or floor or ceiling, but there's not really a reason why any of that would be there. He's pretty sure he's dead, although he's not sure how he can tell. The overwhelming nothingness - that's probably the best clue he has. There's nothing there, and he has a sickening feeling that if he started walking there'd never be anything there.

"Well, shit," he says, just to break the silence.

He's about to sit down and think, because he's pretty sure that he should remember something more about his life, when another voice answers, "Yeah, you're telling me."

"Are we dead?" he asks. He's pretty much past the point of being surprised - if this is the afterlife, it only makes sense that there would be other people here.

"Yeah." He can't tell where her voice is coming from, only that it's close. But it can't be close, there's so much _nothing._  As an afterthought, she adds, "Sorry. How'd you die?"

"I'm not sure," he admits. "I don't remember much about - life. I don't remember my name."

The voice sighs. "Me either," she says, sounding frustrated. "I've been here for a couple months. I think. It feels like a couple months. I only remember one person, and he's not me."

"Who is he?" he asks, more out of courtesy than curiosity. He's busy trying to force his own memories to coalesce. There's a person, a girl, someone he cared about. She was fantastic, he remembers. She was dead.

"He was my best friend, for a few months. His name is Boyd." She pauses. "I think he might be dead. I'm not sure."

"What makes you think that?" That sounds familiar and he doesn't know why. Maybe he knew Boyd, too. And wouldn't that be one hell of a coincidence - his afterlife buddy knew the same people as him. Maybe he even knew her.

"I don't know." She makes a frustrated noise. He looks around to see if she's there, and decides the worst that could happen if he starts walking is absolutely nothing, so he picks a direction and starts walking. "I just feel like - there was something that kept me connected to the world, and now it's gone, and he's the only thing I remember. I'm pretty sure I was in love with him, and I never told him."

"I'm sorry," he says, and he is.

"Yeah, thanks," she murmurs. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember a girl," he answers. It's the truth - she's hazy around the edges, but he remembers loving her. He remembers mourning her. "She was dead, but she was my best friend. I remember her being strong." He swallows, hard. He wonders if he really needs to breathe anymore. "Her name was Erica. I think I loved her, too."

"We're a couple of idiots, huh," she says, sounding bitter. "Never told the people we loved, but we'll tell a stranger in the afterlife."

"Do you remember anything else?" he asks, now genuinely curious.

"Do you?" she counters. "I remembered more at the beginning, but it all just - slipped out, and I don't know anymore. I know it was _there._ "

"I remember…" he closes his eyes. There are faces flashing by, too blurred to properly see. There's a school, but it's amorphous and melted. "It's all there, but I can't bring it into focus."

"Did you have a job?" she offers. "Do you remember?"

"I worked at an ice rink," he shouts triumphantly, and opens his eyes to see the same ice rink. "Holy shit."

"I can _see_ that," she says suddenly. She sounds far away, like she's outside now, but she's still there. He wonders if she's in his head. "You worked there?"

"I drove the Zamboni," he answers slowly. The Zamboni materializes next to him even as he says it. "This was where I lost my sister." He doesn't remember her name - it's agonizing, on the tip of his tongue - but he can still see her, skating away, laughing. "And - something else." He doesn't remember enough details to create a picture, but he remembers an overwhelming feeling of family. Erica is there, and so is-

"Isaac," he says suddenly. "And Derek. I remember them."

He hears a sharp intake of breath. After a minute, she whispers, "So do I."

His mouth goes dry. There are implications to that, ones that scare him. Finally, he forces himself to swallow and says, "Where are you?"

"The door." Her voice shakes. "I - I don't know - are you thinking-"

"I'm thinking." He wonders if he can make skates appear on his feet, and suddenly has to rebalance when they do. "Come in. We'll see."

He can feel her open the door, run inside. She appears at the edge of the rink, and stops at the rail.

_"Boyd,"_ Erica says, and that's it, that's what he's been missing. There are tears in her eyes, and they spill over when she blinks.

"Erica," Boyd breathes, and skates over as fast as he can. She steps to an opening in the rail, and he knocks her over, bowls her onto the ground. He's crying, too, and she's laughing as she cries, and he starts laughing too, because this is what he missed. This is what he _needed._ He manages to get his arms around her waist. "There you are," he whispers without really thinking.

"There _you_ are," she counters, and rolls him onto his side. She smiles, just as radiant as he remembers even with the tears running down her face. "I waited two months for you. Although I wish it'd been longer, what're you doing getting killed?"

"It was an accident," he argues, and she giggles at the look on his face. "No, really, they made him do it."

That's when Erica kisses him, strong and demanding. Boyd smiles before he kisses her back, more gently. Erica makes a noise against his mouth, a choked sob. He moves one of his hands to cradle the back of her head.

"I missed you," she gasps, pulling away just enough to meet his eyes. "I had nothing except you for two months, you were the only thing I had in all of the nothing-"

"We found each other in the afterlife," he answers, and she smiles. "Want to go ice skating?"

"I'd be delighted," she answers. She wiggles her feet, and ice skates appear.

"Do you think we're in purgatory?" Boyd asks, more out of curiosity than because he actually cares.

Erica looks at him appraisingly for a long minute. "I think I'm with you," she answers at last. "I don't care where that means we are. It could be the sixth circle of hell and I'd still be happy, because we're in the sixth circle of hell together."

He has to kiss her for that, just quickly, just a peck. Her face breaks into a brilliant smile, the smile that he remembers falling in love with. "C'mon," she says, clambering to her feet. She grabs his hand and pulls him upright. "Let's skate."


End file.
